GrellxWilliam Un sádico y un masoquista
by anachan1996
Summary: La verdad el titulo no tiene que ver con la historia pero Grell es secuestrado por una mujer bien parecida a el William estaba completamente loco ¿Que es lo que sucedía mientras Grell fue secuestrad?


**Grell x William Un sádico y Un masoquista**

Grell era un Shinigami de primer rango uno de los más elevados sin embargo también era un hombre problemático que iba en todo momento en contra de las normas.

Este no era alto su estatura era alrededor de 1.68, era delgado, demasiado esbelto más que un hombre común, se podría decir que su cuerpo se adaptaba a la vestimenta que utilizaba, siempre vestía del mismo color un "ROJO", rojo apasionado.

Ese día grell estaba en su día libre pero se le había olvidado entregar el documento de alas registradas del día anterior, así que se dirigió al departamento de Shinigamis.

El Shinigami de cabellos rojos vestía diferente a lo usual tenia puesto un short corto que media menos de 30 cm de un color rojo muy apasionado, una camisa de tirantes blanco que transparentaba y hacia ver su cuerpo sin embargo encima de ello tenía un suéter que le quedaba largo de las mangas, el suéter era acompañado de un gorro, su pelo estaba recogido con una cola de caballo, traía sandalias, el pelirrojo solo deseaba descansar tranquilamente en su casa ya casi no tenía fuerzas y se encontraba fatigado, después de todo el desorden que había causado unos días antes le habían quitado y confiscado su guadaña.

Al entrar al despacho de Shinigamis cualquiera hubiera creído que era una dama pero todos conocían a la perfección al Shinigami de cabellos rojos, era un hombre que le encantaba vestir de mujer y estar siempre bien presentable con prendas de color rojo, un color que algunos Shinigamis les incomodaba, Ronald al verlo se acercó inmediatamente a él.

-¡Grell-san!- dijo algo impactado el de cabellos güeros pues para ser un hombre Grell la ropa de mujer le quedaba a la perfección no solo denotaba su cuero bien formado le daba un toque te ternura que hasta un punto se podría decir que Grell era violable

-Mande Ronald- bostezo la parca cansada

-¿Qué hace por aquí? Grell-san ¿Acaso no era hoy su día de descanso?-

-Efectivamente Ron-chan- se estiraba mientras seguían caminando al despacho de moreno frívolo –Pero se me ha olvidado darle la documentación a William-

-¡Oh! Ya veo Sutcliff-sempai-

-Bueno aquí te dejo Ronald- Dijo mientras le mandaba un beso con la mano al Shinigami por menor

-De acuerdo Grell-san- exclamo Ronald al alejarse de su sempai

-Estoy realmente cansada- susurro para sí mismo el pelirrojo

Cuando llego al despacho abrió la puerta era una mala costumbre que tenía después de todo, cuando tomo el picaporte para abrir la puerta del despacho de William cuál era su sorpresa, una dama le susurraba algo al oído a su William, el Shinigami moreno se impactó al ver a Grell nunca se había imaginado que Sutcliff vendría al despacho en su día libre

-Dejemos esto para después- exclamo William sin ninguna expresión en su cara para no dar malas expectativas de la situación en la que se encontraba ya que el pelirrojo era demasiado celoso y atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercara a su William

-De acuerdo- Dijo la dama que le acompañaba en ese momento saliendo así mismo del despacho

Veo que estas ocupado- Dijo Grell algo molesto y totalmente serio –Bueno eso a mí que me importa verdad …ten- Lanzo el par de documentos al escritorio de su jefe –Esos son los documentos y registros de las almas de ayer, se me había olvidado entregártelos ya que me encontraba cansada- era típico de Grell hablarse a sí mismo como si se tratara de una dama- Me voy...nos vemos- dio la media vuelta el pelirrojo y se retiro molesto del despacho del moreno asotando la puerta

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo William algo sorprendió al ver que Grell no dijo más y sin hacer algún reproche como usualmente lo hacía, era extraño que no hiciera ni siquiera un puchero de molestia "¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso Grell ya no le amaba?"

-Veo que William se la pasa bien cuando estoy en mis días libres…. Supongo que ese es el motivo del porque no me deja verlo cuando no tengo cosas que hacer en este caso- Decía realmente molesto y sin ánimos, simplemente deseaba descansar, dormir, comer algo delicioso he ir a la cama y no despertar después de 3 días, realmente se le veía muy mal su cara estaba completamente pálida más de lo que acostumbraba estar, sus ojos se veían tristes.

-Ralamente me siento cansado- dijo Grell tallando su ojo derecho soltando un pequeño bostezo, este seguía caminado en la dirección donde estaba su departamento cuando todo comenzó a distorsionarse, cambio drásticamente el color de las cosas, se sentía mareado, no escuchaba ya nada, todo comenzó a tornarse de color blanco y finalmente de color negro, el pelirrojo estaba mal, realmente mal así que cayo inconscientemente al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer que llamaba Grell quien comenzaba despertar de su largo sueño –Grell.-san ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

-¡Ah!... Mi cabeza-

-Tenga Grell-san- extendió la mujer un vaso con agua sin mirar a la por menor

-¡Gracias!- contesto Grell excediendo a tomar el vaso que la susodicha le ofrecía a beber

-¡Grell-san! Me tenía usted realmente preocupada lleva tres días durmiendo-

-¿Tres días?- estaba el pelirrojo realmente exaltado era demasiado -¿Qué es lo que ocu…..- dijo Grell al ver a la dama que le estaba atendiendo -¡Tu! Tú eres la que estaba con William en su despacho cuando fui a entregarle la documentación-

-¡Así es señor Grell soy …- esta fue interrumpida por el Shinigami al haberle lanzado el agua en la cara

-Todavía que te acercas a mi William te a través a verme a la cara…eres….- la parca fue interrumpida por la dama que le atendía, callándolo con un beso inesperado por la susodicha

-Grell-san …- la chica era tímida –Mi nombre es Julieta…- Julieta era una dama realmente hermosa incluso se podría decir que se le parecía muy bien a Grell, su estatura era promedio, tenía un pequeño busto pero bien formado, era blanca y su cabello era rojo al igual que el del Shinigami superior, Grell estaba impactado "¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? –Grell-san yo sé que usted ama a William- Sempai pero también sé que William sempai no le ama a usted que solo lo desea por su parecer y por su buen cuerpo

-¿De qué hablas? William me ama él lo demuestra-

-Grell-sama ya puedo darlo lo que usted desea- Julieta era una dama muy tímida pero cuando se trataba del pelirrojo esta aria cualquier cosa –Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de usted, usted es un hombre realmente guapo, aunque su cuerpo es delgado y pálido y tiene la figura muy linda no es una mujer es un hombre… realmente usted me encanta…..- Julieta estaba tras Grell desde ya hace mucho tiempo pero nunca pudo tenerlo porque William le restringía acercarse a él.

Grell estaba impactado no sabía qué hacer en el despacho de Shinigamis estaba William muy preocupado Grell llevaba desaparecido tres días.

-"Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás?"- William estaba preocupado por su subordinado no sabía dónde estaba llevaba ya tres días completos sin aparecer lo último que recibió como reporte de el pelirrojo fue que una mujer bien parecida a él se lo había llevado, eso le había preocupado demasiado, entonces fue a la biblioteca para poder localizarlo pero se dio cuenta que el libro de Grell no estaba había sido robado el mismo día que raptaron al Shinigami de cabellos rojos -Maldita sea sabía que no debía haber bajado la guardia- se maldecía una y otra vez el moreno al haber dejado que esa mujer se allá llevado a su amante rojizo

Julieta había escapado con Grell y estaban a mitad de un desierto por así decirlo pues en realidad era un pueblo fantasma, en el pueblo donde se encontraban no vivía nadie más por la escases de comida que había, el rio que se encontraba se había secado, Grell en cambio no reaccionaba estaba mareado y cansado a un después de haber dormido tanto

-Grell-san-dijo Julieta acercándose a el -¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para que su cuerpo este tan cansado, usted se desmayó por estrés. Dijo Julieta acercándose a los labios del Shinigami confuso, así besándolo suavemente –Grell-san are que se sienta mejor- exclamaba la Pelirroja mientras le quitaba la vestimenta a la parca

La parca intentaba hacer algo pero este no podía se encontraba inmóvil y mareado –No se preocupe Grell-sama lo que tenía el agua solo era una droga o bien dicho dos drogas uno para que no se moviera y no pueda escapar la segunda droga en poco tiempo tendrá que hacerle efecto-

-¿De qué es la segunda droga?- Dijo Grell al sentir su cuerpo muy caliente

-Parece que ya a hecho efecto- dijo la pelirroja al ver el miembro del desnudo

-¿Qué?- Grell estaba impactado su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y tenía muchos deseos te hacerlo

-No se preocupe Grell- san- Julieta tomo los brazos de Grell esposándolos a la cabecera, así también los de los pies, una vez termino de esposar a su amado pelirrojo comenzó a tocar el miembro del inocente, el pelirrojo comenzó a gemir -¿Se siente bien Grell-sama?- seguía tocando el miembro de la parca, esta lo frotaba con tanta delicadeza, no tardo mucho cuando comenzó a lamer como si fuese paleta de abajo hacia arriba una y otra vez, una vez que el miembro de Grell se había hinchado y endurecido Julieta beso la punta y lamio cuidadosamente, después de 10 minutos de hacerlo de esa forma subió al frente de Grell y comenzó a jugar con los pezones lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente arrancando gritos de placer.

En el despacho de Shinigamis William se encontraba desesperado al no tener a su pelirrojo con él estaba cansado de no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, tenía demasiado trabajo y no pensaba con claridad ya hacia buen tiempo que mando a Eric y Alan a investigar sobre el paradero de Grell, inmediatamente Alan entro y comenzó a hablar desenfrenadamente, a este no se le entendía nada

-Alan, por favor cálmese y dígame ¿que ha sucedido?- Exclamo William preocupado

-William-sama encontramos a un señor que nos ha dicho que vio a una pelirroja acompañado de alguien bien parecido a ella, que se dirigían al pueblo fantasma-

-Al pueblo fantasma- se impactó William –Ve por Ronald y dile que me acompañe- Inmediatamente Alan salió del despacho y le ahbiso al güero, inmediatamente tanto el jefe como el subordinado de Grell se dirigieron al pueblo fantasma

-Grell-san- dijo Julieta tocando sus pequeños pero bien formados pechos –Meteré esto en mi cavidad- dijo la dama hincándose arriba de Grell para introducir el miembro en la primera cavidad de la mujer, soltando un grito por parte de los dos, el miembro de grell era más grande que la cavidad de la mujer era tan estrecho que comenzó a sangrar, esta no le importa y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

William y Ronald yacían en el pueblo y buscaban desesperadamente a la mujer que tenía por secuestrado al pelirrojo , no se tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que estaban en una choza por el grito de ambos pelirrojos . William y Ronald entraron y vieron a la mujer encima de Grell

-Grell- Sempai- dijo Ronald al verlo atado

-Tu- dijo furioso William –Te dije que no te le acercaras- lanzo su guadaña a la pelirroja atravesándola –Ronald llévate a esa mujer-

-Si señor- accedió inmediatamente agarrándola y llevándosela lo más lejos posible

-William….mi William has venido por mí- dijo antes de haberse desmayado….

-Grell... ¿Estás bien?- llamaba una voz a la parca que se encontraba dormida –Grell- este comenzó a despertar, al ver a William llamándole abrió los ojos bruscamente y le abrazo -Perdóname Grell fue mi culpa si hubiera prevenido me antes no te habría pasado esto-

-Will respóndeme una cosa…¿Will hacia esa mujer en tu despacho el día que fui a entregarte la documentación?- William suspiro

-ya hace unos meses había observado a Julieta… me parecía raro que siempre se te quedaba mirando, y que a cada rato iba a la biblioteca a ver tu libro…tiempo después me dijo que me quitaría y me aria aun lado… en tu día libre Julieta aprovecho para hablar conmigo lo que me susurro cuando tu entraste fue "Pronto Grell-sama me pertenecerá y nunca más será tuvo lo alejare de ti" así que para ocultarlo le dije que hablaríamos después.. Pero al ver que esa mujer te había secuestrado me preocupe realmente no sabía que hacer-

-William en verdad tú me amas como soy ¿Verdad? No deseas que sea mujer ¿Verdad?-

-De que diablos hablas Grell-

-Julieta me dijo que tu solo me deseabas por mi buen parecer- comenzó a llorar Grell de desesperación

-No seas idiota…. Si quisiera algo como eso no lo aria contigo – Grell voltea verlo y le miro muy feliz, William al ver su cara le parecía tan tierno que le beso, este le empezó a quitar las prendas que le había prestado, se encontraban en casa de William, la pijama era de un color azul claro algo que usualmente no le quedaba bien a Grell pero le hacía ver más lindo de lo normal, William jugueteaba con su lengua en los pezones de Grell quien estaba completamente excitado, con su mano solo movía de arriba hacia abajo el miembro de por mayor, todos sabían que William era un año menor que Grell pero la única persona que podía controlar a esa parca era el, por ello era su jefe, William dejo desde su pecho hasta el vientre plano de Grell un camino de chupetones, la mío el miembro de su amante y comenzó a succionar suavemente, comenzó a preparar la entrada del pelirrojo y lo embistió rápidamente, William no resistía más deseaba con ansias tener ese cuerpo, la cavidad de por mayor era estrecho y muy cálido, después de un largo tiempo de hacerlo los dos llegaron a su punto máximo de placer quedando cansados los dos, y abrazados en la cama.

-Will….gracias- dijo Grell antes de quedar profundamente dormido

-No tienes que darme las gracias…. –susurro el moreno –Grell te amo- le abrazo fuertemente para después quedar profundamente dormido.


End file.
